Inutaisho's Weakness
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: Izayoi was always lonely. As the Daimyo's daughter, she was only allowed to befriend the richest, most influential men. What happens when she meets a powerful dog demon who begins to haunt her dreams?
1. Part One: The Meeting

**Title: **Inutaisho's Weakness

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters. If I did, Sesshomaru, Koga, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Miroku would be chained up in my closet with nothing but censor signs to wear. grin

**Rating: **T, for Violence and Language Content

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairings: **Inutaisho x Izayoi

**Summary:** Izayoi was always lonely. As the Daimyo's daughter, she was only allowed to befriend the richest, most influential men. What happens when she meets a powerful dog-demon who begins to haunt her dreams?

A/N: Izayoi may be a little out of character, but I needed her to be a little rebellious in order to get her set up for the meeting with Inutaisho. So yeah…please don't throw anything! I'm sorry!

* * *

**Inutaisho's Weakness, Part I: The Meeting**

Izayoi had always been lonely. She had no "friends." As the headman's daughter, she was only to be married to richest, most influential man of the village. Or to a headman's son of a different village. Both options, to Izayoi, seemed to be for someone else's benefit than her own. After all, Izayoi had once decided, life was not supposed to be all about marriage, money, and profit. It appeared that life was more about money, war, and territory.

As a child, Izayoi's mother used to tell her beautiful stories of love, and of happily-ever-afters. Stories of princes and their fair maidens, how love can conquer all. Now that Izayoi was much older, just a young woman of 19, she no longer believed in those stories of peace. As far as she had seen, there was no such thing. Humanity was tragedy. War, illness, death, greed, it was all ignored for the sake of profit. And frankly, Izayoi was tired of it. In the azalea garden, where it was easiest for Izayoi to think, was behind her father's hut. When Izayoi was not being educated in the ways of marriage, or in proper female etiquette, she came here to reflect.

Now, as she sat alone on a stone bench surrounded by azaleas and lush green grass, with her ebony hair tumbling graciously down her back, she thought about her life and what she could do with it. She could travel, and learn of all the lands in Japan. Or, she could join a circus. Maybe be a geisha, even. However, none of those lives sounded like hers, and as her father had once told her: 'Life is nothing without a few coins in your pocket.' Izayoi had to roll her stormy gray eyes at that. Money and marriage weren't everything…were they? Was Izayoi doomed to a dull life as a housewife? Only useful to bear children and love her husband? She had no problem with that, as long as she did in fact love her husband.

The clatter of the shoji doors opening behind her alerted her of his presence far before his voice did. Izayoi turned to face him as he greeted her.

"Izayoi, my beautiful daughter, you have avoided marriage long enough. I demand that you choose a husband in a fortnight, or I will choose for you." Izayoi's father, Taigo, was getting old. His life as a samurai had exhausted him, and his body just wasn't as limber as it once was. His graying hair was pulled up into a short ponytail, though his hairline was beginning to recede. He stared at Izayoi through hardened, narrowed brown eyes. "I will no longer tolerate your disobedience." Izayoi remained silent, as she had been taught to do. Her father paced in front of her, his sandals making small scuffling sounds against the ground. In the sun's fading light, he seemed more peaceful…more like the gentle, caring man she had known until she turned 16, and then everyone seemed to only want her for her hand in marriage. She studied him carefully, taking in all details. The way is shoulders slumped as age grew heavy on him, the way his eyes always seemed to be watching for something. They were alert and focused, Izayoi thought, just as they had been in his warrior days.

"Father, I beseech you…" Izayoi bowed low to the ground. "I-I am not ready…"

"You should be grateful, Izayoi! Lord Uraken is a very handsome and rich man! He will treat you well, and bear you many beautiful children!" Izayoi stood, careful not to tread on the hem of her plum-colored kimono.

"Why must I marry him so soon? I do not even know him! I cannot love him!"

SLAP!

Izayoi let out a cry of pain as she hit the ground. Her cheek was bright red where the back of Taigo's hand had hit her. She clutched the side of her face and sobbed, jumping to her feet and stumbling out of her garden. Without looking back, Izayoi ran to the western border of the village and into the thick forest that surrounded it.

"IZAYOI!! GET BACK HERE!!" His angry shouts only motivated her to go faster. She winced as her kimono tore from the ruthless thorn bushes; the trees seemed to be reaching for her, trying to capture her.

"I don't want to go home," she panted, racing through the underbrush. "I'm tired of being a prisoner!" The roots of a dying oak tree caught her ankle, causing her to tumble into the ground.

For a moment, Izayoi just lay there, her ebony locks spread around her like a curtain. The sound of approaching footsteps gave her enough strength to climb shakily to her feet, all the while mentally cursing herself. How could she have run into this demon-ridden forest without any sort of protection? She could feel the aura surrounding her, tasting her. Shouldn't a prince be coming to her rescue, about now? Izayoi thought to herself. She then realized how she didn't believe those stories anymore. In an oddly calm voice, she asked the demon,

"Who are you? What do you want?" She stared at her feet, afraid to make eye contact with the man who could very well kill her.

"I am Inutaisho…Lord of the Western Lands." His voice was deep, but gentle and caring. "I heard you crying…Are you alright?" Izayoi looked up in surprise, and once her eyes reached his, she found she couldn't move. Though, she thought grimly, she could not have moved even if she wanted to.

Inutaisho was tall. If Izayoi stood on her toes, she may be able to reach his chin with the top of her head. His hair was a brilliant silver, tied up into a ponytail with a navy blue ribbon. Beneath his silver bangs were piercing golden eyes, and blue jagged stripes upon his cheeks. His kimono was white, without any dirt or stains, or even a tear. Upon his shoulders were armor-plates, with four spikes protruding from each. He wore leather arm bands that extended over his wrists and up to his clawed fingers.

Izayoi looked over his regal appearance, noticing the two swords that were tucked into his maroon and blue obi. Another sword, with a handle that looked like a bone of some kind, hung across his back. A cape, or boa, hung from his back; white, fluffy fur that separated into two parts behind him. Though, Izayoi mused, it might have been a tail.

"I…I am fine…" Izayoi lowered her head. "…Milord." Inutaisho stepped forward, a frown on his brow.

"You are lying."

"…" Izayoi gulped, and folded her arms across her chest to try and stop her hands from shaking. The dog-demon, Inutaisho, stepped forward again, and the movement was so sudden it sent Izayoi into a fit of panic. She stepped back, the hem of her kimono catching under her foot and sending her falling back. Before she could hit the ground, the princess felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She looked up into the dog-demon's sincere gaze and nearly melted. As Inutaisho stared down at her, a small smile graced his lips.

"You have no reason to fear me, maiden." His face broke out into a grin, bearing sharp canine fangs. "I won't bite."

And in that moment, Izayoi realized that she did believe in love and happily-ever-afters.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? A little over 2 pages…I know it was short, but the next part will be longer, I promise. I plan on making it a three part story, but who knows. PLEASE, click the little purple/blue button below and review! I'm new here and need to know how I'm doing!! 


	2. Part Two: Entwined In Love

**Title: **Inutaisho's Weakness

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters. If I did, Sesshomaru, Koga, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Miroku would be chained up in my closet with nothing but censor signs to wear. grin

**Rating: **T, for Violence and Language Content

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairings: **Inutaisho x Izayoi

**Summary: **Izayoi was always lonely. As a Daimyo's daughter, she was to be married only to the richest and most influential of men. While picking flowers in a meadow, a powerful dog-demon saves her from a lesser oni. What will happen when a pair of golden eyes begin to haunt her dreams?

A/N: Okay, this part will be sorta like a time-skip. Izayoi will have a couple flashbacks of the last chapter, because it's further in time. If you have any questions, just review and I'll be glad to answer them! Also, I did make Inutaisho a little less serious in the last chapter. For those of you who didn't approve, I sincerely apologize.

**Last Time:**

_The dog-demon, Inutaisho, stepped forward again, and the movement was so sudden it sent Izayoi into a fit of panic. She stepped back, the hem of her kimono catching under her foot and sending her falling back. Before she could hit the ground, the princess felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She looked up into the dog-demon's sincere gaze and nearly melted. As Inutaisho stared down at her, a small smile graced his lips._

"_You have no reason to fear me, maiden." His face broke out into a grin, bearing sharp canine fangs. "I won't bite."_

_And in that moment, Izayoi realized that she did believe in love and happily-ever-afters._

**Inutaisho's Weakness, Part 2: Entwined In Love**

Izayoi remembered that day. The day that Inutaisho had entered her dull, dramatic life. Years ago, it seemed, but it was only months. Spring had melted into summer, and the princess had yet to return home to her father. Instead, the Lord of the Western Lands had given her a place to stay in the house of another Daimyo, apparently whom he'd established an alliance with. She was treated as royally as if she were their own princess, though Izayoi didn't much like getting treated like she was made of glass. Fragile, and delicate.

Inutaisho came to see her often, each visit more enjoyable than the last. He was usually dressed in his common attire; the white kimono, the maroon obi and the spiked armor. Some times, though, he would be dressed in a simple, baby blue yukata and dark blue hakama. His lack of defenses around her showed not only trust for her, but comfort. It seemed to Izayoi that the demon had grown fonder of her, for she always seemed to catch him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. And, in return, golden eyes and silver hair always haunted her dreams, while his deep, smooth voice lulled her to sleep.

Izayoi walked along the banks of a shallow stream that bordered the northern side of the Daimyo's palace. She was wearing a lavender yukata, and had worn her hair up in a messy bun to keep the back of her neck cool. 'Inutaisho…' Izayoi had never felt so free and comfortable since her…friendship…yes, that's what it was…with the dog-demon. Past visits from the demon had involved them getting to know each other, over tea, or just talking out in the palace gardens. She had often wondered why a demon of his rank even bothered with a human girl such as herself. She had asked him once, but he just gave her a soft smile and said that if she thought there was anything wrong with it, that she should tell him. She then proceeded to apologize, much to the dismay of the demon. "No apologies," he would say. "And none of your respectful talk, either." Izayoi sighed softly and pushed a strand of her onyx-hued hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Izayoi gasped and whirled around, slipping on the grass and falling back toward the stream. In a blur of blue, Izayoi found herself in the arms of the mighty Inutaisho. He was wearing his summer yukata again, which explained why the blur was blue, and not the usual white. His silver hair was pulled back to the nape of his neck and braided down his back. Trying to hide her blush, Izayoi looked at her feet. "How many times have I pleaded for you to stop sneaking up on me like that, milord?" Inutaisho set her back on her feet and sighed.

"And, Lady Izayoi, how many times have I asked you, begged you even, to not called me 'milord?'"

"It is in a princess' nature to be respectful and obedient," Izayoi said. To spite him, she added quietly, "milord." Inutaisho seemed thoughtful.

"It is in a demon lord's nature to destroy all who oppose him," he said, "and yet you refuse to comply with my wishes."

"That is different," Izayoi huffed. "Your wishes are unreasonable, and you could not destroy me." Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"I could not destroy you?" He looked down at her smiling face, feeling his own lips twitching upward as well. "What makes you think that? Are you suggesting that you are stronger than I, the mighty Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands?" Izayoi turned to him, her cheeks flushed slightly. 'Gods,' Inutaisho thought, 'she is so beautiful…'

"Forgive me, but I made a slight mistake…I meant to say, you _would_ not kill me." Her chocolate eyes sparkled up at him, and she twirled beside him. "Inutaisho, _milord_, what brings you here today, I wonder?" Inutaisho's grin faded and he stopped walking, watching her graceful form continue walking a couple steps. He frowned.

"News of your father." Izayoi stopped, frozen to the spot. Memories of her father's abuse flashed through her mind and an unexpected tremor ran down her spine. Inutaisho saw the tremor and stepped forward. "Izayoi…" His voice was soft against her hair as he stood, his chest pressed lightly against her back. "All this time…you still have yet to speak of why you were in the forest that day…why you shed tears…" Izayoi shook her head, turning with a smile plastered on her lips.

"It no longer matters," she said. "What news do you bring of him?"

"He has offered your hand in marriage for your capture and return. There are many human nobles who are searching the area for you." Inutaisho gazed at her saddened face, watching as it transformed first into confusion, then to shock. She stepped back away from him.

"Inutaisho, they will find me here!" She panicked. "I cannot return! I…I cannot! I won't! He'll punish me for running!" The demon tilted his head to the side.

"Your father…he has harmed you…?" His eyes softened, but his voice had chilled. "You may remain silent if you wish, Izayoi…I would like to hear about why I found you sobbing and wounded in the middle of the forest wearing only a yukata."

"For years, ever since my 16th birthday, I have avoided suitors of all sorts. Villagers, warriors, nobles, and Daimyo. I have never felt anything towards these men, especially not love. How can you marry someone you do not love?" Izayoi hugged herself and stared down at her feet. "Eight months ago, my father gave me a choice: to choose a husband in two weeks, or he would choose one for me. I was not ready," she said. "I begged him for more time, but he was still furious. He told me to be grateful that I had suitors who were so rich and handsome." Inutaisho watched the play of emotions on her face, frowning slightly. Izayoi continued, but her voice had begun to tremble. "He had always been a caring and gentle man, but then my mother died…I guess he blamed me for her death. After her burial, he became more aggressive and…and violent."

"You ran?"

"Yes." Izayoi sniffed as tears pooled in her eyes. She looked up at her only friend. The one man that had shown any real caring toward her. She smiled slightly. "He chased me to the edge of his territory, but by then I had already reached the thicker part of the forest, and he had tired out. He might've reached me eventually, but I was saved." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I do not wish to marry the nobles…I wish to be free to marry whom I choose."

"And whom do you choose?" Izayoi looked up in surprise, her coffee eyes widening as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She looked at him, losing herself in the sincere gaze that seem to melt her heart. She blushed.

"I…" Should she tell him? No, he was a demon lord! There was no way that he would love someone like her…A human girl…

"Izayoi?"

"It…It's unimportant." Inutaisho placed one gentle hand on her shoulder and used his other to tilt her chin up to get her to face him.

"What is unimportant to you may mean the world to another, Izayoi…" Izayoi stared into the amber depths of his eyes and saw passion, understanding, peace, and…love? No, that couldn't be… Inutaisho seemed to find something in Izayoi's eyes, for a moment later he said, "Izayoi, come with me. Back to my palace. You will be safe there."

"What?" Izayoi's heart skipped a beat, and she stared up at him. "Are…Are you sure?"

"I will protect you," he promised. "I love you." Izayoi grinned and threw herself into his arms, reveling in the feeling of his warm embrace. Her face neared his, and it didn't take him long to close the gap between them in a soft kiss: one that poured out all the emotion that both had kept suppressed. They pulled apart, still dazed from the kiss. Izayoi said softly,

"I love you…" Scooping the princess up into his arms, Inutaisho smiled at her.

"Do you trust me?" Without hesitation, Izayoi replied,

"With my life…dearest."

Inutaisho held his fair maiden and ran into the sunset…which happened to be the direction his palace was in. Forever entwined in love, were the demon lord and his human princess…unknowingly creating a future that would change fate forever…

An outraged growl erupted from the throat of a young man that had watched his princess take flight with a demon. He turned away from the sight in disgust, and looked at his clenched fist. "I will not allow this demon to steal away Lady Izayoi…She belongs with me and me only…Takemaru of Setsuna!!"

A/N: How was it?? Nice ending? I'll work on the third part soon, promise! Thanks to my reviewers out there…all three of them…I'm so depressed…I never get more than four reviewers! Oh well! Thanks, you guys, it means the world to me!!


	3. Part Three: Birth of A New Hope

**Title: **Inutaisho's Weakness

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters. If I did, Sesshomaru, Koga, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Miroku would be chained up in my closet with nothing but censor signs to wear. grin

**Rating: **T, for Violence and Language Content

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairings: **Inutaisho x Izayoi

**Summary: **Izayoi was always lonely. As a Daimyo's daughter, she was to be married only to the richest and most influential of men. While picking flowers in a meadow, a powerful dog-demon saves her from a lesser oni. What will happen when a pair of golden eyes begin to haunt her dreams?

A/N: Okay, this part will be sorta like a time-skip. And I'm dedicating this story to my friend Karli, who stuck by my side and constantly hounded me about updates. I'd have never gotten it done without her. Thanks, Cap'n Moriko!

**Last Time:**

_An outraged growl erupted from the throat of a young man that had watched his princess take flight with a demon. He turned away from the sight in disgust, and looked at his clenched fist. "I will not allow this demon to steal away Lady Izayoi…She belongs with me and me only…Takemaru of Setsuna!!"_

**Inutaisho's Weakness, Part 3: Birth of A New Hope**

Izayoi placed a hand on her bulging stomach restlessly, feeling her child moving within her. Her chestnut-colored eyes narrowed with worry. Inutaisho had been gone for a long time now, and Myoga, the small flea-demon that accompanied her Lord, had not yet brought her news.

Barely a week ago, Inutaisho had brought her back to the small village where she had been placed before he had taken her away to his lands. Seeing as she was about to give birth to a half-demon, many in Inutaisho's palace were outraged and sought to execute their child and its mother. For her safety, Inutaisho had brought her back among her kind.

"Milady, do you need water?" Izayoi looked up at the kind, elderly woman who was helping her through her labor.

"No thank you…has there been any news of my Lord?" The elderly woman glanced around, as if afraid to be heard.

"Lord Takemaru has placed several soldiers around the mansion's walls, Lady Izayoi. To keep the demon lord out." She patted the young woman's hand affectionately. "But he will come, my Lady."

Izayoi's eyes watered at the comfort. "Thank you, Kosane…" She winced as another wave of pain hit her. "I-I think…"

"Don't worry, Lady Izayoi. Everything will be fine. Just rest until it's time," Kosane said wisely. "I will go get the other nurses."

"O-Okay…" Izayoi rubbed her stomach gently, trying to ease the pain, but nothing worked. She closed her eyes and tried to take her mind off the pain by imagining what she thought the baby would look like. Maybe it'll have long silver hair like his father and brother.

His brother…

Izayoi had met Sesshomaru a few times before at Inutaisho's palace. She could have easily mistaken him for his father. He had the same, long, silver hair and penetrating, golden eyes that could easily gaze into her soul. The only difference between their eyes was the horrifying chill that Sesshomaru first gave her with those beautiful eyes.

"_What is a human doing here, father?" His question was more a demand than an inquisition. He glared at her as she quaked beside Inutaisho. Inutaisho growled lightly in warning._

"_Sesshomaru, you will treat this woman civilly. She is mine."_

"_You've chosen this human for a mate?"_

"_Yes." Inutaisho stared his son down, daring him to say something opposing his decision. It was obvious that Sesshomaru didn't approve from the distaste in his words and looks._

"_Ridiculous." With a final glance in Izayoi's direction, he stalked off, his hair swaying elegantly behind him. Inutaisho turned to Izayoi, a soft smile on his lips. _

"_Do not worry, Izayoi. He will grow accustomed to your presence here." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her around the palace, introducing her to several servants, nobles, and giving her a tour of the palace. Izayoi could not help glancing back to where the younger dog demon had disappeared, wondering why he was so cold around her._

Izayoi muffled a shout with the sleeve of her yukata as another wave of pain racked her body, and breathing became more difficult. She looked for Kosane, but she wasn't back yet. At that moment, Kosane slipped into the room with four young women, each wearing nursing clothing. One of the girls soaked a cloth in cold water and wiped the sweat from Izayoi's brow, smiling sympathetically.

"I have two children, Lady Izayoi. Trust me, it'll be very worth the pain in the end." She dipped the rag back into the water. Kosane sat beside Izayoi, holding her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, my dear... There is so much going on outside, we were caught up in the confusion." She smiled. "Are you ready? A baby born on the night of a lunar eclipse…he'll be a lucky one."

Izayoi was unsure. "I-I think so…What's going on outside? Why is there so much shouting outside?"

"It's nothing, Lady Izayoi. You need to focus on having this baby." Kosane glanced outside the curtain anxiously, but saw no shadows on the thin, paper shoji doors so she turned back to Izayoi. Izayoi didn't miss the elderly woman's actions.

"Who are you looking for, Kosane?" She ignored Izayoi's question, instead focusing her attention on the tub of hot water that was placed beside her. Izayoi felt a large contraction hit her, the most concentrated amount of pain yet, and instantly forgot about Kosane's suspicious actions. "Aah!" Throughout the process, all Izayoi knew was pain, hope, and worry.

When Izayoi finally gave birth to her son, it was well into the night. Kosane had placed pillows on her stomach under the blankets and instructed her to not remove them until Lord Inutaisho came. Izayoi was too tired to wonder why.

"_Izayoi, you're awake?" Kosane smiled, tears in her eyes. "He's adorable, Izayoi. You and Lord Inutaisho should be so proud…" She handed the small child to Izayoi and bowed. "I'm going to go await your Lord…keep these pillows on your stomach, okay? Until I come and get you."_

"_Uh-huh…" Izayoi stroked the infant's delicate canine ears, longing for the child to open his eyes so she could see what color they were. _

"Dearest…" Izayoi laid back onto her futon, her son lying peacefully beside her, her blanket keeping him safe and hidden. She could hear men shouting outside, and feared that if he were met with opposition, her Lord would not hesitate to beat the soldiers down.

Just then, the door slid open, and someone stepped in. She could tell by the clinking and shuffling that they were wearing armor. Her hopes soared. Was it her Lord?

"W-Who is it…?"

"It is I…Takemaru of Setsuna." He sat down on the other side of her curtain. Izayoi sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness! Lord Takemaru, I beg you…take the guards from here and escape. Please…I fear that no one can stand against my Lord." Takemaru said nothing, and Izayoi turned to look at the shadow he cast on her curtain. He lifted something long, like a pole, and said,

"Lady Izayoi, I have long felt a connection with you, which I'm sure you know of by now…Even though you would birth a child whose father is a demon."

Before Izayoi could protest, the tip of Takemaru's spear tore through the thin curtain and into her chest. She let out a short cry and went limp, too exhausted from her labor to move. She watched with despair as Takemaru left the birthing room and left her to die. She reached out toward the disappearing moon, and pleaded with the Gods to give her at least enough time to see her dearest.

"Waah…" Beside her, her infant began to cry. Fearing Takemaru's wrath, she pulled the spear from her chest and rolled over, using all of her strength to bring the infant to her chest and silence his cries. She closed her eyes, feeling her exhaustion overwhelm her, and fought the darkness that she knew she would never wake up from.

It seemed like forever in the dark. She couldn't move, nor speak. It was all nothingness, in every direction for eternity. It wasn't until what seemed like years that she heard his voice.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!"

_Dearest…?_

"Izayoi, where are you?"

_I'm here, Lord Inutaisho, my dearest husband…_

"Tenseiga, grant me your strength…" And all of a sudden, Izayoi felt. She heard the awful crackling of flames, and the intense heat. She sat up, and hearing her child's fearful wails, pulled the bundle protectively into her chest. She looked around in confusion. Where had the flames come from? Something was draped over her head and shoulders, and she looked up to see her husband throwing his old fire rat cloak over her to pretect her from the flames.

He was a mess. His left arm was soaked with blood, and his armor was either cracked or had arrows sticking out of it. He still grinned at the sight of their son, who was still clinging to his mother. She felt tears in her eyes at the sight of her husband.

"Dearest…" He granted her a reassuring smile and turned as Takemaru headed toward them, a threatening glare on his face. With the flames swirling around him, he looked even more like a demon than Inutaisho. The Demon Lord drew his most powerful sword, Sounga, and stepped in front of Izayoi.

"Live long," he said. Izayoi gasped, not sure if she heard right. Takemaru scowled at their interaction.

"I will fight you to the death," Takemaru said. "And together we shall go to the Netherworld."

Inutaisho lowered his head. "Inuyasha." Takemaru stopped, confusion and impatience on his face.

"What was that?"

"The infant's name…" Inutaisho glanced meaningfully back at Izayoi. "The child will be called Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi looked down at their son. "Yes."

"Now, Izayoi. Leave this place." Izayoi could see the demonic aura, purple and menacing, swirl around Sounga's blade.

"Yes, dearest." She turned and ran from the burning mansion, not looking back until she had made it past the village grounds. She watched the mansion collapse, with no sign of her husband coming out.

_Live long, Izayoi. Live with Inuyasha, our son…Raise him to be strong._

Izayoi looked up into the skies desperately. "Dearest? Milord…Inutaisho!" She covered her mouth, trying to stop her tears, but they wouldn't. She stepped into the snow, trudging through it barefoot but not noticing the cold. She walked sluggishly up a large hill, eyes on her son. He was warm, for the robe of the fire-rat kept them both from getting too cold. But it was night, and there was no telling how far they'd get before something happened to them. The nearest village was miles away, and she could only get so far.

"Father is dead, then?"

Izayoi looked up with a gasp to see a man standing a few feet in front her, his long silver hair flowing in the wind behind him, his golden eyes piercing her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She lowered her head in sorrow. Sesshomaru stared back at the mansion's burning ruins and turned away from them, walking away. Izayoi stepped forward in confusion. "Lord Sess-"

"Come." She followed him until they reached a young dragon-looking thing with two heads. They looked between her and Sesshomaru in understanding. "Ah-Un will take you to the nearest village."

"Th-Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." He waited for Izayoi to climb on to Ah-Un's saddle before holding out an ivory, magenta-striped hand.

"Let me see the half-breed child." Izayoi hesitated for only a second before handing Sesshomaru the infant. She watched as he gently took him in her arms and examined him with disinterest. He was about to hand Inuyasha back over, when Inuyasha's eyes cracked open. Sesshomaru looked at the brilliant amber eyes in surprise.

Izayoi watched the brothers. It seemed that Inuyasha was happy with Sesshomaru, for he smiled suddenly, and Sesshomaru's eyes became slightly less cold. He handed the child back to her, regaining any posture he thought he'd lost.

"This was my father's wish. Do not assume that you can come to me for further aid." He turned away without another word, and Ah-Un took into the air to bring her to the village. Izayoi stroked Inuyasha's chubby cheek, a smile coming to her lips despite her sorrow.

"Oh Inuyasha…At least I have you…" She looked out over the lands as Inuyasha huddled closer. She could almost feel Inutaisho there with her, watching their son with pride and love in his eyes. "Inutaisho…Thank you for this life you've given me…"

_Live long, Izayoi. For our son. Live for him, and love him in my place._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY!! (or impatiently) This is the last part of the Inutaisho's Weakness story, but next is Sesshomaru's Weakness! So tune in for that! I'm so glad I finally finished it! Sorry if it's not as good, but tell me how you think please!


End file.
